Naruto: Leaf of Shadow's
by Futuristic2099
Summary: Naruto's family is alive, Kyuubi was never sealed in Mito, Naruto isn't related to Kushina cause Uzushiogakure never fell and Naruto is 7 years old when the Kyuubi attack happens. Genius, skilled, Naruto Graduates academy at age 5 with along with Sai and is chunin at 7 and is the student of Itachi Uchiha and Danzo. Kush/Naru no Incest


_**Naruto: Leaf of Shadows**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**_

"Normal speech"

'_Thought's'_

**Justus**

_**God's/Summons**_

Background: Naruto's family is alive, Kyuubi was never sealed in Mito, Naruto isn't related to Kushina cause Uzushiogakure never fell and Naruto is 7 years old when the Kyuubi attack happens. Genius, skilled, Naruto Graduates academy at age 5 with along with Sai and is chunin at 7 and is the student of Itachi Uchiha and Danzo.(Itachi is 10, Kushina's and Sai are same age as Naruto and good Danzo.)

_**Chapter 1: A Personal Sacrifice**_

Two young Chunin's ran down the street as fire and destruction rained every were as they rushed down to evacuate the Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga District as a giant fox rained death upon Konoha. Naruto darted down the street to aid his families district as Sai followed casting water justu's as Naruto used wind clearing their path to make it.

"Sai we need to find my mom she's pregnant and my dad's probably their so we need to hurry!" said the Namikaze as his companion nodded in reply as the sprinted to the mansion.

The two made it to the door as the building exploded as fire, brick, wood and glass flew at them as both were flung back from the blast.

Sai slammed into a tree, but quickly got up seeing his friend lying down in the grass "Naruto are you okay!?" he asked as he darted over to aid his comrade.

"Sai I'm fine let's go help the others." replied Naruto with his leaf headband slide over his left eye as he pulled a piece of glass out of his leg darting toward the remains of the building.

"HELLO IS ANY ONE STILL IN HERE, MOM, DAD ANY ONE!" cried the blonde as he and Sai ran around the broken home to see a woman with golden hair crushed by rubble.

"MOM are you okay!" the Ninja franticly looked for a way to aid his mother Nasumi Senji Namikaze as her mouth had blood dribble down as the life within faded to nothing. "DAMNIT, MOM WAKE UP!" he cried as Sai attempted to help comfort his friend.

"SAI go help the others….Now" he order as Sai darted to the other compound houses leaving the Namikaze with his mom.

"Well boy it seam's you are a little late to be mommy's hero but are little pal here didn't make it out with daddy like sis, well at least I can kill two with one stone!" laughed the mysterious man wearing an orange mask and black cloak, as he held a little baby boy in a blue blanket. "Catch!" said the man tossing the child following along with explosive kunai's right behind it's head.

'_I won't fail you to!'_ he told himself as he caught the child as he took a kunai to his right eye. Naruto tore it out at lightning speed as blood gushed from the wound tossing it but got shrapnel and fire on his chunin vest as blood dribbled down his arm as a burn mark went up his whole arm and part of his chest.

"Well you may have saved him for now but cost you paid the price a life for your eye's, this will be simple now." said the masked man as he tossed more kunai's only for another set to take them out.

"Well this is inconvenient for another to interfere, but no matter you will die!" the man growled as Sai went through hand signs "**Tiger vision staring bullet justu**" as a tiger lunged toward the cloaked man as Sai evaded the barrage of kunai's and grabbed Naruto as they jumped out the nearest hole in the building.

"Naruto are you okay and wait is that what I think it is!?" said Sai as he stared at the infant and looked up to his friend who he saw as a brother ooze blood out his eye's.

"We need to get to a medic-nin fast for both of you." he said as Naruto slide his hitai-ate over his eyes as his hidden one revealing small glass fragments but had some vision remaining.

"Sorry boys but this is were it ends for you so prepare to die!" laughed the man as his eye's activated the sharingan, but it was different then the others. _'No not the __mangekyou sharingan, this is going to be bad only one person ever obtained it Madara Uchiha!' Naruto thought._

"Sai take the child and go now!" ordered Naruto as Sai looked at him in shock as Naruto pulled out two trench knives like Asuma's "But your…." began Sai as Naruto passed the child to him sending killer intent and a feeling of sorrow to him.

Sai darted away with the infant "Bye my dearest friend and brother ." he whispered to himself holding back his tears as he sprinted to the evacuation point.

"So you think you can take me boy!" said Madara as the boy replied "Madara Uchiha never knew you'd still be alive but I intend to beat you!" said the Namikaze as he charged in to attack **Wind Release: Air Bullet Justu **as a wind blade swung to Madara who evaded and teleported into the forest behind the estate as the half blinded chunin followed preparing for his end.

**Mean while with Sai**

Sai finally made it out of the burning village as he took the child to the evacuation wear Tsunade Senji was healing the wounded.

"Tsunade-sama help me!" he cried as the Senji back still faced him said "Get in line if your wounded theirs to many." as Sai could feel the depression in her voice.

"You would wait on a dying infant and who's your LAST grandson!" He yelled as Tsunade turn around as she heard last grandson and saw the tiny blonde baby boy.

"Were is Nasumi and Naruto at!" she said as she took the child into her arms.

"Nasumi is dead….Naruto is going to die, he was blind and bleeding out he told me to bring his brother here, he's fighting a foe who possess mangekyou sharingan back at the compound!" he said "I need some ninja's to back me up so I can go get him!" as she looked pissed as she said "I'm coming with you!" Sai objected "No that child needs a family and Naruto doesn't want to die knowing his little brother was an orphan." said Sai feeling hurt from being an orphan himself.

"Fine take Kakashi, and Itachi with you and help Naruto and the yondaime if it's to late."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." he said as the two ANBU members followed him.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto ran into a clearing where Madara waited for him as his eye was seeing triple of everything with white and black splotches covering up parts of his sight as blood still drained out his other eye hidden under his head protector as it rained a fountain as he tightened his band to slow it down.

"Well boy if you weren't my opponent I would take you under my wing but your are becoming a damn pain, so let me finish you!" he said as a **Grand fireball justu** ignited from the mans mask as the flames came toward Naruto as he dodge the flame he tossed a hand full of kunai's into the Uchiha.

But they went through him as if he was an illusion .

"You can't beat a 100 years of survival boy!" he said as he hit Naruto with a fireball, as Naruto evaded with burns. "Well seeing your real I have no choice but to beat you!" he said as he had a flashback.

_**Flashback (3years ago)**_

"Now Naruto you can't beat me like that!" laughed the Cyclops as he and Naruto spared in tiajutsu "I will beat you Kakashi-sensei!" said the young blonde as he fought his little heart out. "Naruto here is a technique that is useful but promise me you won't use it for fun only when you're a ninja and your going to lose!" said Kakashi as Naruto replied calmly "I promise and I don't break my promise." as Kakashi turned away and faced a tree as he gripped his wrist "**Raikiri"** as he drove the lightning hand into the tree as it made a burn mark clean through it. "When do we begin?" asked Naruto as Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

_**(Flashback ends)**_

'**Shadow Clone Justu' **said Naruto as 10 more appeared as the tossed a barrage of kunai's through the man as he laughed "Same trick doesn't work twice!" as Naruto sent chakra into chakra wire that was stuck to the kunai's that pierce Madara '**Lightning Release: Lightning chain'** as the wired electrified and Naruto charged towards Madara as he let lightning gather on his arm **'Raikiri' **as he hit Madara's heart as he his body started to turn goopy and into a putty substance .

"Well I won't die to day '**Kia' **but we'll meet again**" **as a he used replacement justu teleporting away as the log exploded sending Naruto back as he hit a rock forcing himself up with a hamburger looking arm. '_Time to go help the others' _he told himself sighing as he limped out of the forest and down the road not knowing Sai and the others were going back for him.

**With Sai**

"He was fighting over here." said Sai as they looked at the damage near the house but saw flames in the woods. "

"This way." said Itachi as he lead them into the forest '_Be alright Naruto' _they all thought as they came to the clearing only to see blood, and destruction. But no Naruto or masked man.

"We were to late, let go help the hokage." said Kakashi as he place a hand on both ninja's feeling their pain as they turned away all leaving a silent goodbye.

**Mean while with the Hokage**

Minato stopped the beast blast and was using the toads to help fight the Kyuubi along with thousand upon thousand of Ninjas as they we getting wiped out like ant's. Minato came down to the conclusion the only way to win was by making a jinchuuriki, as he had Jiraiya prepare his young daughter Kasumi to become the jinchuuriki as he got the seals ready.

"I'm sorry Kasumi" he whispered to himself as he prepared to finish the seal by summoning the Shinigami and give his life for the village '**Fuinjutsu: Reaper Death Seal' **as Minato was finishing the summon a tail smacked the hokage through buildings canceling the justu as Jiraiya grabbed the child to prevent it from being killed as the beast growled as it attacked hitting the sennin as the child fell down to the ground below right on an injured chunin who's senses picked up the falling object.

Naruto was now becoming more of a chakra sensor due to his eye's failing him he caught the child looking down with only a black and white vision to see a blonde baby infant and a giant tail following as he jumped away from it.

'_This child looks new and…a seal for the Fuinjutsu: Reaper Death Seal, it's going to be a jinchuuriki!" _he screamed in his head as he remembered only one person knewthis justu in and it was the hokage, who received as a gift from Uzushiogakure incase of this happening.

(_**Flashback 1 year ago)**_

Naruto was in his dads study to learn the **Shadow clone Justu **but noticed a new justu that looked cool to him that was called **Fuinjutsu: Reaper Death Seal. **

"This Justu looks cool!" as he studied everything on how to do it from writing the seal to performing it but stopped when he read the price for using the technique, one must die by getting his soul eaten by the Shinigami. Then dad came in and lectured me on how I shouldn't snoop through every justu without telling him first, as mom told him it was a mistake and made me promise not to use it.

(_**Flashback end)**_

'_I guess I must break that promise.'_ he convinced himself as a hand patted him on the shoulder "Naruto-san we need to get you and that child away from here now you need medical attention, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!" cried Danzo as he stared at his student. "Sensei this child was going to be a Jinchuuriki and only two people know how to do the summon correctly!" he said as his sensei picked up the child.

"Who knows Naruto we have to seal the beast or we will all die, is it Minato or Jiraiya or my old teammate who knows?" asked Danzo as Naruto took his trench knife out and started carving marks in his arm as his Sensei tried to stop him. "Naruto stop cutting yourself you'll bleed out!" ordered Danzo only for his student to rip off his vest and shirt and continue. "Sensei only the yondaime knows the justu along with me." he said as his teacher froze from the news as Naruto engraved his stomach as he finished the seal.

"This Fuinjutsu's is safe right Naruto-san?" asked Danzo as he prepared for the answer as he seen Naruto sigh "No it's not it's a life for a life kind of seal, that child is innocent and deserves a chance sensei so I'm going to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi in myself." he said as his sensei looked freaked out to hear this come from a 7 year old who had so much to live for but lost everything today.

"Teach me it so I can do it myself, please Naruto-san reconsider!" begged his sensei

"Make sure that child has a good future sensei goodbye." as he tossed a kunai and used **Flying Raijin Justu (Flying Thunder god) **teleporting onto a roof top as he aimed the kunai at the Kyuubi tossing it at the nine-tails making impact in the stomach where Naruto reappeared as he placed his sealing hand on it's stomach '**Fuinjutsu: Reaper Death Seal' **summoning two clones to help hold him up as the justu was almost finished as the Shinigami himself appeared behind the boy.

"_**Who summoned me!" **_demanded the Shinigami as he looked for a adult instead of at Naruto

"I did know seal the Kyuubi in me, already!" he said as one of the clone's disappeared

"_**Yeah right boy only a Fuinjutsu master could possible pull this off, but if you insist, you know the price for summing me then right!" **_said the Shinigami as he tested the child "The price for the summoning is my life will be eaten and taken by you now do your part of the deal!" he growled getting annoyed with this god.

"_**Fine let finish this!"**_ the death god replied as he sucked the Kyuubi into the boy. Naruto vision was pitch black know. "_**The job is done the price is paid." **_Said the fading voice as Naruto slipped into the darkness. '_It's been done." _he told himself sliding a smile as he gave in to the darkness.

**Meanwhile with are Hokage**

Minato got up as he used his favorite justu to get back to the sealing only to find an unconscious Jiraiya and his daughter missing!

Minato lifted up his old sensei "Jiraiya were is Kasumi we need to finish this now get the toads so we can regroup and finish this." said the broken hokage as Sai, Kakashi and Itachi ran to him.

"What are you still doing here Sai and Kakashi, Itachi aren't you supposed to be defending the evacuation center?" he asked as they all gave him a saddened look

"Naruto-san is gone and so is Nasumi they were killed by a man who had the sharingan, but we were able to save your son. Naruto fought him alone and both bodies weren't recovered but the forest was destroyed were they fought and was blood stained." said Kakashi as he could see his sensei was in pain.

"Let finish this and find my daughter Kasumi." said Minato masking his pain as Jiraiya got up and looked at Minato "I dropped her when I was hit by the tail she maybe dead and if she is alive she's down their." as he pointed at the village bellow to see Danzo holding a baby with a boys head in his lap as he held him close.

"What happened to the Kyuubi?" asked Jiraiya as he looked everywhere for a giant fox but got no luck in spotting it anywhere.

"Let's get down their to help them." said Kakashi as he and Sai followed by the others got of the hokage mountain to go see the new jinchuuriki, but they we up for a surprise as the seen a broken Danzo with a boys head in his lap and a infant in his hands as he looked down in pain.

"What happened Danzo is that the new jinchuuriki and who is that boy is he alive?" asked Jiraiya as Danzo set Naruto's head down and handed Minato Kasumi as he held his daughter close but seen the seal was washed off.

"Why isn't the seal showing, and what happened to the Kyuubi ?"asked Jiraiya as Minato back to his senses.

"Danzo-sama what happened?" he asked as Danzo picked the boys arm up and showed the seal that went from the kids arm that went on his right half of his chest and neck.

"He wouldn't tell me the technique and said only two people knew." said Danzo as he slid off Naruto's hitai-ate.

"Naruto!" said everyone else shocked but Danzo as he stared down at his student feeling both proud and hurt for him but he did it for Kasumi innocence.

"He did it so Kasumi would have a chance and maintain innocence and not become a mindless weapon." he said not lifting his head from his student.

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

"Where am I? asked Naruto puzzled as he look up took see four being that were not human "Well come I am Kami, this is Yami and Shinigami oh almost forgot Kyuubi." said the goddess as she noticed the blonde look at them in shock as he got up on his feet.

"Well I'm curious am I in the Shinigami's stomach dead or am I dreaming!" he asked as they all faced him "I was supposed to eat your soul but your different so we have decided we will train you but, you aren't going back till your sixteen and have learned the path of the shadow and become a guardian." replied the Shinigami.

A/N: This is my first story and I intend to make it at least 30 to 50 chapters at the most so tell me what you think of it so far it is Kushina/Naruto no incest. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow at 4:30 or 5:00 Until next time enjoy.


End file.
